clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Leader/1
Hi, The Leader! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- @latest (Talk) 17:22, 27 March 2009 Mabel can't surrender Antarctica, seeing as she is the ruler of absoloutely rubbish. I am King of Freezeland, and I heard your plan. Good luck, you'll need it. Hahahaha... --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 18:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? '''DO I LOOK LIKE AN EMPRESS??????? (Well, yes, I ''do, but anyway...) I DON'T RULE ANTARCTICA; I WISH TO, BUT THESE STINKING @@@@@@@@@@@@@ POLITICIANS WON'T LET ME!!!!! (If you wish to see such a scene, go here.) AND DO YOU THINK I WOULD EVER SURREDER ANTARCTICA?????? FOOL!!!!! WHEN I GET SOMETHING, I KEEP IT, N00B!!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY TALK PAGE, OR I'LL PULL SOME STRINGS--YOURS!!!!!!!! BEAT IT!!!!!!!' -- 19:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hey why are you deleting the articole Frosty because you said this wasn't school it was a page for fun??!! ABSOLUETELY UNFAIR. ~Skyblue1229 Its grammer is terrible still. You might get a chance if you put it in third person. --The Leader 21:03, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Get on! If you have the Monaco or Quartz skins, add the shout box to the wiki by clicking the Manage Widgets button, scroll right, and choose shout box! --Zapwire (talk) 21:58, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Wow I support democracy, but your republic sounds more like a monarchy to me! --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] [[User talk:Het1692|'Praat met mij!]] Shared with who? Who is this being shared with? P.S.: If you use the default or Monaco or Quartz skins, add the shout box! --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 16:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) OK. Make sure he doesn't vandalize. And be sure to add the shout box by clicking the widgets button, click right, and add! --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 16:34, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ? You are amazing! How did you come up with all that stuff on Major Sheep? -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Awesome. I am a Colonel. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC)